hoppismfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Rules
All Hoppism aside, there are some general user rules everyone, including staff, must follow. Note: Most of these rules are copied and modified with permission by (then) a bureaucrat of VS Battles Wiki. Credit to the staff there for allowing Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer (formerly SoyHop), founder and head of staff on Hoppism, to use their page. * Refrain from spamming, trolling, threatening, using derogatory comments of any form, and rude, vulgar, sexist, or strongly offensive language * Use of secondary accounts is allowed, but is strongly prohibited to circumvent blocks. Doing so will result in the block duration being greatly increased for all of the relevant accounts * You can leave comments in the forums if you want. Try to keep the forum threads on point, and to not veer off-topic * Impersonating other users is not allowed * Do not link to or promote anything illegal within the Wiki. Linking to scams of any sorts is strongly forbidden and will lead to an immediate ban * You are not allowed to discuss or mention of any kind of method or tools that can be used in any way to circumvent security of the wiki, spam the wiki or otherwise exploit the wiki. If you discover any such means or tools tell an Admin in a PM. Do NOT ever post it publicly * Death threats of any form, even obscure ones, will absolutely not be tolerated * Statements implying substance abuse, even indirect ones, will result in a block. This rule will apply regardless of the circumstances, no matter how inflammatory the other member is being * Do not post links to pornographic material. This will lead to an automatic ban without warning. Posting links to mature games, agressive/excessive flirting, or using inappropriate sexual connotations with minors is strictly prohibited. Hitting on other users is only allowed privately. There is nothing wrong with having a relationship, but harassment, pedophilia, stalking and doxxing are crimes worldwide * Posting your personal information like PIN/SSN/SN/ID numbers, addresses, etc. is not allowed, all private information will be removed by a staff member without warning. Names and general region information are allowed, same with birthdates and occupations. Doing so for other members against their consent will result in a ban * Derogatory comments on religious or political matters (both highly sensitive issues) will not be tolerated, as it almost always leads to massive hate-commenting and negativity. Doing so will result in a deletion of the post, and possibly a ban, depending on the severity * Admins and other staff members are NOT allowed to lend access to their accounts to other people. This only leads to confusion and suspicion. It doesn’t matter if the staff member says that he trusts the other person, the other person has not been appointed * If staff members have a problem with each other, it is advised that they take up the issue directly via polite private messages, instead of chastising each other publicly, or report to Hop together in chat * Plagiarizing other people's work without consent, in any form, is not acceptable * An extremely important safeguard regarding the Wikia network: Kindly do not use the same username and password combinations as you use for other communities, such as message boards. While the Wikia network has comparatively good security, alternative message boards generally do not. In the worst case scenario, this can lead to your account in such communities being hacked, and your username/password combination used for vandalism on the Wikia network as well. This might lead to being permanently globally blocked by Wikia's Staff for violating its terms of use. Category:Central Pages